


Chapter 35

by yuchen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchen/pseuds/yuchen
Summary: 这是被屏蔽的第35章。





	Chapter 35

**Author's Note:**

> 这是被屏蔽的第35章。

　　自从旅行回来后，凛就发觉他和遥之间变得有些微妙，具体哪里产生变化倒说不上来，反正总体而言对他们的关系是好的，比如遥的态度相较以前要自然许多。  
　　  
　　或许是多少习惯了，而另一方面凛逼迫自己收敛，因为现在能让遥尽快回到泳池，比任何事都要更加重要。  
　　  
　　遥受伤的那只脚，骨骼早已好全了，问题是受损的胫骨位于小腿左侧，用于支撑人体占有主要的作用，其包覆的胫骨长肌，与自由泳起跳的动作影响甚剧，关系到一个运动员的黄金时期极为短暂，遥绝不能在这种时候被脚伤所牵制。  
　　  
　　于是在医生评估没问题，不用凛提起，遥等不及重新投身水的怀抱中了。  
　　  
　　“啊啊，你们终于回来啦。”黑田教练见是好久不见的两人，朝他们摆了摆手。  
　　  
　　遥抓着背包的肩带。“早上好。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，气色不错嘛，看来有好好调养。”黑田教练笑着说，好似放了心。“还有松冈，恭喜你在亚运刷新了记录。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　“就照这股劲好好干下去，我们都很看好你啊。好了，赶紧去换衣服，七濑这几个月关节都要生锈了吧？”  
　　  
　　遥擦拭着头发，半晌将手放了下来，指尖犹自轻颤着。从手掌划过水的那一刻起，猛然一股能量流经四肢百骸，体内沉睡已久的零件复甦了过来，訇然震响，即使在上岸后都没有退下温度。  
　　  
　　不过还缺少着什么，左脚仍旧不能运用自如，当在水中肌肉延伸到极致的时候，感受尤其显著，遥总不刻意追求速度，但并不会削减对其的敏锐度。  
　　  
　　自己还是太心急了吗……  
　　  
　　喀哒。  
　　  
　　遥的思维被打断，然后见凛从浴室走出来，他把披在头上的毛巾拿下来，平常一贯张扬的红发，因为受潮垂在额前，遥莫名回忆凛小学的造型，那时好像要更长一些？对于那么久远的事情，还记得一清二楚，自己也不禁惊讶。  
　　  
　　“今天感觉怎样？虽然你的伤已经好了，黑田教练建议训练要一步一步重新适应，不过我想不用多久你就能恢复到从前那样……”凛滔滔不绝地说着，目睹遥游泳让他相当激动，和遥比赛想念很久了，只要想到再不久就能如愿，凛就觉得热血沸腾。“对吧？遥？”他转过身就看到遥稍稍恍神地望着自己。  
　　  
　　凛感到迷惑。“遥？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　虽然遥随即不落痕迹地将视线移开，可是这并未逃过凛的眼睛。是太累了吗？凛这么猜测着，他情不自禁抚上遥的脸，像对待易碎的瓷器捧起遥的下巴。  
　　  
　　凛靠得极近的面孔映入眼帘，近得连睫毛都能一一细数，无端地令遥心跳加快。又来了。遥放缓了呼吸，只要凛的气息太过接近，他就会开始失常。  
　　  
　　超乎寻常地在意。  
　　  
　　想起偶然耳闻别人对凛的评价，遥从未认真把那些形容放在自儿时熟识到现在的人身上；或许他们说得都是真的，不然为什么仅仅看着这张脸，会如此目不转睛？  
　　  
　　一滴凝结的水珠，从凛的脸侧滑了下来，遥双眼控制不住地追随那颗水滴，往下，往下……  
　　  
　　遥的喉头耸动。  
　　  
　　口渴，也许。  
　　  
　　凛不是没有注意到遥忽然着魔似的眼神，他是在看着……自己吗？这样的认知使凛握着遥下巴的手紧了紧。  
　　  
　　是我想太多了吧？  
　　  
　　凛轻柔弯起唇角。“今天练习了一天，你也累了，早点睡吧。”他把手放下，退开来。  
　　  
　　几乎是同时，遥拉住了凛。  
　　  
　　接着，让两人都震惊的，遥主动覆上凛的唇。  
　　  
　　凛只有诧异短短一瞬，蓦然抓住遥，这次不同的是，遥也同样激烈地回应了凛。唇，舌，恨不得连呼吸都据为己有，扶着后脑杓的手，向下落到腰际往自己拉近，在遥的嘴角烙下一连串的吻，凛唇贴在他如鼓的脉搏，遥吸气到中途没了踪影，他们身后就是床，而遥上身不住后仰，凛顺势将遥压倒在原本是他在睡的下铺。  
　　  
　　凛的理智在紧要关头拉了刹车。“遥。”他咬牙撑起身子。“你确定吗？”  
　　  
　　凛火烧般的眼眸，粗重的呼吸都出卖了他的意图。  
　　  
　　遥努力平复着，短暂闭了会儿眼睛。他有点犹豫，是的，有点。他又张开了眼，这发展始料未及，但依他们之间的关系，迟早会有这天的。何况发生过的那些，已经根深柢固地驻扎在他记忆里。  
　　  
　　遥将凛散落的头发，撩到他耳后。“来吧。”  
　　  
　　他可以肯定凛的眼神骤然变了，太过直接，以致遥所有的声音都梗在嘴里。  
　　  
　　“你不明白我会对你做什么。”凛低喃着，随意玩弄着遥衣服上的皱褶，它们在这时太碍眼了。  
　　  
　　“我知道的，我有稍微看一下资料……”遥在凛摸到他腰侧，收紧了腹部。“你电脑里的那些。”  
　　  
　　凛抬头。“等等！你什么时候看我电脑的？”  
　　  
　　遥古怪地看了凛一眼。“你之前用我电脑登过帐号没有清除。”  
　　  
　　可恶，千算万算竟然忘了这茬！凛真想揍自己一拳。  
　　  
　　“凛，你是想对我做那样的事吧？跟影片的人一样。”遥的语气听起来没什么起伏，然而从凛这个角度，能看到他耳根慢慢开始泛红。  
　　  
　　凛眯了眯眼，露出豁然的微笑。  
　　  
　　“是啊，”他倾低身子。“我确实是想对你做那种事。每一件。”边说着边暧昧地往遥耳里吹一口气。  
　　  
　　“Areyouready?”  
　　  
　　凛起身动手扯掉自己身上的背心，袒露底下锻炼完美的肌肉线条，随后是遥的，脱下的棉T被他任意扔到某个角落，轻拽着裤子上的绑绳，遥配合地抬起腰让他脱下来。  
　　  
　　直到他们身上仅剩最后一件贴身衣物，凛覆下身再次吻住遥，将自己置身于遥分开的双腿之间，压低胯骨挨蹭着身下的人，凛在遥吻上他的刹那就彻底地硬了。很好，现在遥也是了。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　当亲吻移至胸膛，凛把乳首一并含入口中，在齿间轻轻咬着。经不起这般刺激，遥紧抿着双唇，试图不让呻吟泄漏半分，凛恶劣地用舌头辗压，在上面绕着小圈，然后刻意嘬出湿润的声响。  
　　  
　　遥暗暗脸热了起来，实际感受与观看影片有很大的区别，他不知道被挑弄那样的地方会有感觉，一种不得缓解的麻痒如同火舌，一点一点地吞噬。  
　　  
　　凛抬眼看向遥，慵懒一笑，昭示底下锋利的牙齿，轻易地牢牢掳获他的猎物。  
　　  
　　遥不安地扭动了身子，只是徒劳，凛的手沿着遥平坦的腹直肌一路往下，他尚有的耐心不多。遥终于松开抿起的唇，那方苍白顿时被嫣红替代，红得刺目，凛想吻着这双唇直到肿胀起来。  
　　  
　　他想在这副躯体印满标记，他想让这把嗓子叫到沙哑为止。  
　　  
　　不能忘了，遥明天还有训练。  
　　  
　　凛从床下捞出早就准备好的必需用品，遥看到他手中的东西。“你竟然把那些放在床底下。”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　以后江他们还要来这里的话，绝对不能答应。  
　　  
　　仅存的遮蔽物被凛亲手剥下，遥现在是浑身赤裸了，润滑剂的触感非常冰凉，遥的腿蜷缩了一下，凛侧首亲吻遥左腿的膝盖，再来到手术留下的疤痕。他抓住遥的脚踝往旁边拉开，湿滑的手指抵入后穴，遥抽了口气，紧绷了起来。  
　　  
　　凛安慰地爱抚着遥的勃起。“对不起……我会慢慢来的。”事实上，他也快不起来，进入的只是一根手指，感觉就快要被挤坏了。  
　　  
　　遥头靠上凛的肩膀，异物的不适感并不特别强烈，只是……  
　　  
　　一、二……三根？遥逐渐感到上气不接下气，他的喘息在凛又一次的探寻陡然屏住。  
　　  
　　凛知道找对了位置。“忍着点，遥。”捋住手里抽搐着快要高潮的挺立，顶端流出的前液沾湿了耻毛，流过囊袋，与后方的润滑液混成一块。  
　　  
　　他松开了遥，把手指抽了出来，将疼痛多时的阴茎从底裤中解放出来，从软管挤出更多凝胶，握住自己仔细地润滑，接着抬高遥的腿挺身进去。  
　　  
　　这个动作引发两人呻吟出声，在完全埋进遥的体内，凛吁了口气，他伸手用指背轻轻抚弄遥的脸庞。“遥？”  
　　  
　　遥花了一点时间，才好不容易重新聚焦在凛脸上，他想说点什么，实际只发出细微的气音。  
　　  
　　凛有些担心。“你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　遥揪着身下的床单，点了点头。  
　　  
　　凛舔过牙齿，支起手肘撑在遥耳边。“那么……”他徐缓摆动起腰，包裹自己的炙热让凛几乎要控制不住地狠狠冲撞，可是他不想弄痛遥。他撤出了一半，凭藉印象尝试着旋动胯部，直到遥像是通过电流般地全身颤栗，于是凛加快抽插的频率，起初只是在入口处浅浅抽送，依仗自己水平强大的学习能力，凛很快就能将习得的理论尽数实践。掌握了遥的反应，在一个出其不意的空档，凛用力顶上遥的敏感点，这一下令遥猝不及防低喊出来。  
　　  
　　听到遥的声音凛更加地兴奋，这张嘴究竟能发出怎样的音色，他都要一一挖掘。遥意料凛是故意如此，但他没有办法阻止，变调的声音不像是自己的，快感汹涌逼近灭顶，遥承受不了用手臂挡住视线。  
　　  
　　凛拉下遥的手腕按在床上，滑下手掌与之十指交扣，佯作懊恼，暗哑的嗓音却充满着自得的笑意。“嗯……糟糕，不知道我们房间的隔音效果如何？”  
　　  
　　遥呼吸一滞，条件反射就想咬住下唇。  
　　  
　　“别咬啊。”凛啧了声，及时捏住遥的下颚，低头堵上他的嘴。遥单手环过凛的颈肩，那些煽情至极的呻吟都消音成零碎的闷哼声。  
　　  
　　好热……  
　　  
　　遥睁开双眼，周围视野是模糊的，唯有在他上方不断索求着自己的凛，传递过来的情感是如此强烈，强烈得能撼动他的灵魂。耳里是凛急促的喘气声，凛进撤的撞击声，这些声音无处不在轰炸着他的心脏。  
　　  
　　“凛……”抬手抚过凛的眼角，凛阖上了眼帘。  
　　  
　　滴落的汗水汇到一处，已经分不出来谁的气息更为紊乱；他们追逐着彼此，同样渴求着对方。攀升到最高处的时候，凛紧紧抓住遥的臀，力道大到可能会在上头留下印子，他遵从本能顶到最深处，一手握住遥湿得一塌糊涂的茎柱，粗鲁的动作导致最后的溃堤，遥因为射精收紧的后面，绞得凛低吼着射了出来。  
　　  
　　静谧的室内只剩两人的喘息，过了不知多久，遥终于从缺氧的状态恢复过来，拍了拍筋疲力尽倒在他身上的凛。“……凛，很重。”声音都哑了。  
　　  
　　遥看着凛爬起身，但没下来，他望了遥一会儿，又依依不舍俯身亲吻一会儿，才从遥的体内慢慢退出来。  
　　  
　　有液体从股间流了下来，遥不用想也明白是什么。  
　　  
　　“遥，”凛从身后抱住了遥，轻声说着。“谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　遥回过身。“什么？”  
　　  
　　凛凑了过去。“没什么。”  
　　  
　　只是很想说这句话而已。


End file.
